taking david away
by jgard2015
Summary: David get's kidnapped and taken to Chile to be a slave to a millionaire
1. Chapter 1

The kidnapping

David pulled in to the parking lot of the community center to pick Arthur up from basket ball practice. He was nearing the door when a hand covered his mouth and dragged him towards his body then another figure rolled up his sleeve and injected chloroform in his arm and putted duct tape over his mouth then they carried David to their van and threw him on a old mattress in the back of the van shutted the door got in and drove off


	2. Packing Davids clothes

Packing David's clothes

the van pulled in to an empty parking lot and one of the kidnapped went to the back of the van over to david. he then removed david's wallet and went back to the front and took out his driver's license.

Here's his license Eddie

thanks lanny he said while he took his license and looked at the adress.

did the boss give you any info on read as soon as the window was shut so david would'nt hear him.

he is a cateror that's one of the reason's he want's read. he is married his wife is an accountant.

such a shame she's gonna lose her huspand and have to be a single mom. they have kids right.

yes one that's in third grade who's probably the one he was picking up when we grabbed him.

such a shame now his wife's going to have to pick him up so it would be easy to pack hus clothes laughed Eddie

yes said lanny read also has a preschool aged daughter and also an infant daughter.

does mr. Saughtery want read in the clothes he got on now?

no just a t-shirt and shorts and sandals. so where going to have to be careful while he changes so he does'nt try to escape.

Right said eddie.

then they pulled up across the street from davids house since the back of the van had no windows david could'nt see where they were at.

then Eddie and Lanny got out and snuck over to the house and quietly looked in through an open window. then the phone rang and jane answerd it

she's wearing an ugly sweather whisperd lanny

yeah said eddie

soon jane hung up and picked up kate and said to dw

we have to pick up arthur appartly dad somehow disapperd then eddie and lanny quickly ran to the side of the house and quietly snuck in to the side door in to the kitchen as the front door shutted then they snuck over to the window and saw jane buckle kate in to her car seat and quickly ducked down as she turned and got in the driver's seat and pulled out of her car seat and drove off.

glad the van's black she did'nt see it.

then they snuck up stairs and found david's room eddie pack his suit while lanny grabbed his pj's t-shirt,shorts and sandals. then they left the house and snuck back over to the van eddie putted the bag with the suit in it behind his and lanny's seat while lanny got in and held on to his pj's t-shirt shorts and sandals.

Read's got 5 minutes before the stiffner wers's off so sneak his clothes in the back of the van said eddie.

Lanny then putted his t-shirt shorts and sandal's in the back of the van while read had his back turned to him and he got back in to his seat shutted the window while holding on to his pj's

where going have to remove his tonsils and adnoids if he's a snorer since does'nt like snoring said lanny.

right said eddie i know someone that's an ent that doe surgeries on kidnapped people like read he should be able to help us.


	3. The dr appt

The dr appointment

the next day eddie pulled in to the parking lot of an ent who works on kidnapped people. lanny looked back at read who has changed his clothes and trying to get out of the van.

Read looks thin with out his ugly long sleeve clothes said lanny

yeah and he snores to and it's a good thing where here since the boss doesn't like snoring. said eddie

lanny went to the back of the van and grabbed david while he was away from the door and added extra muscle stiffner into his arm and removed the duct tape and gave him medicne to make his voice dry so he could'nt scream. then lanny carried him to the office while eddie putted his clothes and shoes in a bag got out of the van shutted the door and caught up with lanny before they got to the door. Then eddie held the door open whle lanny carried david in. then a nurse led them back to an exam room and lanny laid david on the exam table and waited for the doctor. When an tan dog named came in he asked eddie a few questions about david

what is his mothers name?

Thora Read

Is he married

Yes her name is jane

luckly eddie putted earplugs in to davids ears and turned him so he was facing the wall so he could'nt see or hear what was happening.

how bads the snoring?

bad lanny nodded agreenly

eddie showed him a video of david snoring.

sit him up let me look he said as soon as the video was over

lanny then sat david up so he was facing the doctor and eddie removed the earplugs. the doctor then looked in his nose and then opened his mouth to look at his tonsils.

i'm free for surgery tomorrow bring him to the hospital at eight after the surgery will admit him to get more meat on those bones through iv antibiotics.

ok they both said and lanny carried david out to the van and laid hiim on a matress and eddie drove off headed for a Motel.


End file.
